Lucario
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Haseo & Noctis' version Spidermew's version Thunderbert's version Moku's version ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's version Ra Lord's version |Origin = Pokémon}} Lucario is a Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series that has appeared as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series starting from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as being a playable character in the 3D fighting game, Pokkén Tournament. It is the final evolution of Riolu and has a Mega Evolution known as Mega Lucario. It appears at #116 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #448 in the National Pokédex. Lucario are usually very polite and modest; some can even talk using telepathy. They are known as masters of the aura: a power that resides within all beings, but only certain beings can harness its true potential; because of this, Lucario are considered by many to be the strongest Fighting type Pokémon. According to legend, Lucario of the past were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. During the process of Mega Evolution, excess energy that is left over will mix with and contaminate Lucario's auras; this not only leaves large black scars on Mega Lucario's body, but also causes its fighting style to become more feral and savage due to these contaminated auras affecting its mental energies. In M.U.G.E.N, Lucario has been made by various creators. For all versions other than Moku's, the sprites and animations have been ripped from a Pokémon-based fighting game called Pokémon Type: Wild; Moku's Lucario's sprites are custom-made. Ðshiznetz's version The master of aura has sprites and gameplay from Pokemon: Type Wild. If that certainly isn't enough, this version of Lucario is also packed with a rather brutal and advanced A.I, leaving the weak at a stand. Haseo & Noctis' version Haseo & Noctis' version has Aura Spheres that home in on the opponent, instead of going straight forward, its Iron Tail hits many more times, and it also contains many quick maneuvers involving Lucario shooting past the opponent, dealing damage on the way. Haseo & Noctis' version of Lucario is also pretty broken, especially in its Iron Tail move, which it can use to infinitely trap the opponent until they are K.O.'d. Spidermew's version Green Lantern Lucario is a 6-button character with overly bloated attack and defence stats. It has no trouble taking down the average character because of these stats, as it barely takes any damage and deals out tremendous amounts of damage without even needing to combo. 'Stats' Moku's version Lucario generally plays like a shoto-clone, interpreting uppercuts and teleport slides much like Akuma. Despite this, Moku's Lucario has a good amount of its own moves, including a one-hit fire kick, as well as acrobatic escape maneuvers. He can even shoot projectiles and catch the opponent on ground in an aerial kick-off attack. ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's version L-Kill is a cheap edited version of Ðshiznetz's Lucario. This edit plays much like Killer Donald by having a similar moveset and effects through it is much different, the first palette sport standard cheapness (full screen attacks, O.H.K.O moves and invisible projectiles), the second palette becomes much cheaper by creating an invisible reversal hitbox and full screen projectile. The third palette has all the cheapness of the 1st and 2nd palettes only the AI takes over, the 11th palette (Blue Blood palette) turns all of L-Kill's effects blue and plays a sad theme in the background, ABSOLUTE stated this palette is suppose to represent sadness. The 12th palette takes a totally different turn, it becomes extremely cheap to the point where L-Kill can kill F1 via the use of Chaos/F1 Killer. Videos Random Mugen Battle- Mewtwo vs. Lucario ☆MUGEN Version Check☆ Lucario(Haseo) vs Lucario(Moku) MUGEN Ghetto Warmachine VS Green Lantern Lucario Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Martial Artists Category:Metal Characters Category:Psychics Category:2000's Characters